


The life and times of a Flower and a Ferret

by Ceeya (ceeya)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, devious!Sakura, loser!Minato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya
Summary: Disconnected drabbles of Minato and Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Lesson Plans

Minato was leaning against the tree at the edge of training ground three, mentally running through his planned lessons while waiting for Sakura to show up after her hospital shift.

Maybe fuinjutsu would be too much to tackle after a grueling work day but she may also be low on chakra so it would be risky to practice the hiraishin.

".....today, Minato-sensei?"

Minato was startled out of his thoughts at the call. It sounded a lot like Sakura but the the voice was a bit too high pitched for it to be her.

As his eyes focused on the scene in front of him, he stiffened. Sakura was looking up at him, leaning slightly forward with her hands behind her back.

"What's our lesson for today, Minato-sensei?" She repeated in that high pitched voice, her eyes wide with innocence but her smile was full of sin.

No one, Minato despaired, _no one_ had the right to make that sentence sound so suggestive.


	2. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato just wants to shop in peace. Everyone else disagrees.

"Namikaze-san! Here to buy some fruit?"

"Namikaze-san! I have some fresh bread just out of the oven!"

"Hey, Namikaze! I got a new crate of sake just delivered from Rice! It's quality sake!"

Minato balanced his groceries on both hands as he walked around the market street stalls. Tonight was a big team dinner where Sakura would be joining them for the first time. Sakura's interactions with Kakashi and Obito were always so strained so he hoped having some good food would at least ease some of the tension.

Stopping a bit at the dessert stand to get some dango, he placed the plastic bag on his right hand on the ground to rummange his pockets for the ryo he needed.

"Another 3 packs of dango, Minato-san?" Shizuku-san, the sweet shop's owner, smiled at him, already handing him his regular order.

"I'll have another 4, Shizuku-san." Minato gave a slight smile as he grabbed the container to put into the plastic.

"Oh, is Sakura-san having cravings?" Shizuku's question had an excited tone to it.

"Huh? Oh, no. We're having the team over for dinner tonight and Obito and Rin also enjoy having some dango after Sukiyaki."

"Ah, I see."

Was it just him or did Shizuku-san sounded disappointed? Minato brushed it off as he finished packing all the dango, lifted his groceries, and walked away, giving the owner a passing wave.

"Minato-san!" Sakura's voice called out as he was about to reach the end of the market street. He was about to turn and greet her when a weight landed on his back, arms wrapping gently around his neck.

"Sakura-san, how was your _daAY?"_ The last word was squeaked out of his throat as he felt Sakura lightly blow on his ear.

He could feel his face heat up as he could hear the people around the market giggling at the sight of them.

"Oh, it was nice. A calm hospital shift compared to the usual so I'm not as tired today." Sakura cheerfully answered, as she pushed her chest further against his back and slowly scraped a finger against his neck.

Minato really wishes that she'd stop doing that. One day, he's sure he'll spontaneously combust in public.


	3. The electric ferret (well mouse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura loves Pokemon and Minato, being the loving boyfriend, just wants to make his girlfriend happy.

"Are you sure about this, Obito?" Minato asks, lightly fingering the furry accessory that was placed on his head.

"Of course!" Obito grins, giving him a thumbs up. "She's addicted to Pokemon. Bakashi even caved and bought her a stuffed animal. And besides, didn't you say she even called you a Pikachu?"

Minato's face went scarlet.

"It was a joke! She said it as a joke! Not.....THIS!" Gesturing to his entire outfit. Minato was given a Pikachu onesie with a Pikachu Hat.

Behind them, he could hear Rin stifling her laughter as she subtly (or so she thinks) took photos for posterity.

"If we're gonna do this, let's just go."

Minato's hand hovered over the door knob. Minato inhaled, exhaled it as a sigh, and opened the door. Out of nowhere, something soft hit him on the head. He heard laughter behind him as he glanced down to see the red and white ball stuffed toy. A Pokeball.

"Why didn't you go into the ball, Minato?" Kakashi asked, slouching against the hallway railing. "That way we can just carry you over to the girls' rooms."

"Ha. Ha." Minato leaned down and grabbed the stuffed toy. "Let's get this over with before more people see me."

"I don't think you have to be worried about that, Minato-san." Rin chimed in from behind, turning on the sound notification on her discord, "The channel is already exploding with comments."

Minato turned around in horror as he kept hearing non-stop pings from Rin's phone. There Obito and Rin stood, unrepentant, as they giggled over the the phone. These people, these are his _friends_.

As he continued staring at them in betrayal, a hand grabbed his onesie from behind and started dragging him off.

"Maa, Maa, C'mon. Let's go, Pikachu!" Kakashi cheerfully called out as he pulled Minato along the hallway, heading to Sakura's room to present her with their gift.

As they moved along the corridor, he could see some of their friends staring at them, some kind enough to try holding in their laughter (he would be merciful and kill them quickly), others just outright laughing at him (his revenge would be cruel and involve a lot of glitter). And was that Jiraiya-sensei?! God, he wanted to _die_.

When they finally got to Sakura's room (after that 5 minute walk of shame), he squared his shoulders and knocked on the door.

Sakura opened the door on the first knock, but the knob was shaking, as she was busy holding in her laughter at the sight of Minato. Minato wondered if there was wrong with him that the first thing he thought of in this humiliating scenario was that she looked beautiful. She opened her mouth to say something and Minato braced himself for it.

"Are you a furry, Minato?"

"....." Nothing in his life prepared him for that question. He was expecting something Pokemon-related or even some sort of joke at his outfit. How was he supposed to answer that?!

Kakashi cleared his throat behind him and gave him a meaningful look when he glanced back. Minato glared but it didn't phase Kakashi. He just tilted his head as if to say "go on".

Minato turned back to Sakura, inhaled, closed his eyes, and said.

"Pika-chu!" in a high-pitched voice, perfectly recreating the animated mouse voice.


End file.
